


Спокойной ночи, мама

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Knitting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: Грейс очень любила всех детей Харгривза.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Спокойной ночи, мама

— Что ж, дети, а теперь пора спать. Идемте наверх. Не толпитесь. Пошли, Эллисон, твой папа занят.  
— Он вечно занят.

Грейс в замешательстве обернулась на склонившегося над бумагами Реджинальда и поспешила за детьми.  
Это был ее каждодневный ритуал на протяжении уже девяти лет. Неважно дома ли они или в рабочем супергеройском турне — каждый вечер Грейс укладывала детей спать и желала добрых снов.

Она мягко развела сцепленные на груди руки Эллисон, когда та забралась в кровать, и заботливо подтянула одеяло.  
— Милая, отпусти обиду. Если уснешь в дурном расположении духа, то будут сниться кошмары.  
— Ему так сложно пожелать нам спокойной ночи?  
— Он считает, что не нужно озвучивать то, что само собой разумеется. А отец желает вам только хорошего, — робомама коснулась указательным пальцем кончика носа Третьей. — Ты же сама это прекрасно знаешь.  
— Да, знаю, — Эллисон закатила глаза и поглубже зарылась в подушку. — Спокойной ночи, мам.  
— Спокойной ночи, дорогая.

Улыбнувшись, Грейс выскользнула в коридор и бесшумно закрыла за собой дверь. Следующей была комната Лютера. Тот уже лежал в кровати и в полудреме, мечтательно рассматривал флюоресцентную наклейку-Луну на потолке.  
— Спокойной ночи, Первый.  
— Спокойной, мам.

Ваня тоже уже была в кровати. Уютно завернувшись в одеяло и подтянув колени к животу, она слушала тихую мелодию, доносившуюся из маленького радиоприемника на прикроватном столике.  
— Только не забудь выключить, перед тем как уснешь, — Грейс подоткнула одеяло и поцеловала девочку в лоб. — Спокойной ночи, Ваня.  
— Спокойной ночи, мама.

Из комнаты Четвертого не доносилось ни звука. На столе приглушенно горел ночник, а мальчик спрятался под одеяло с головой.  
— Клаус? Спокойной ночи?  
Не получив ответ ни звука и не заметив шевеления, робомама вздохнула и плотно закрыла дверь.

— Диего, для тренировок уже поздно, — она замерла на пороге и рассмеялась, когда один из ножей Второго попал точно в центр мишени на стене. — Завтра продолжишь.  
— Хорошо, мам!  
Он вытащил нож и спрятал его в сумку, а сумку — под подушку. Сам подскочил к Грейс, клюнул носом в щеку и еще через секунду послушно забрался под одеяло.  
— Спокойной ночи, мам! Люблю тебя.  
— И я тебя люблю, дорогой. Спи крепко.

Грейс выключила свет, сделала два шага и, стоя в дверном проеме соседней комнаты, шутливо—угрожающе скрестила руки на груди.  
— Бен?  
С невозможно жалобным лицом он оторвался от книги и молитвенно сложил руки:  
— Мне три страницы осталось до конца и я сразу спать!  
— Смотри у меня! — Она подошла ближе, взъерошила волосы и поцеловала Шестого в макушку. — Не сиди полночи, иначе влетит от отца.  
— Обещаю, мам!

Бен несколько раз кивнул, натянул одеяло на плечи и снова уткнулся в книгу, а Грейс уже зашла в комнату Пятого. Плотнее задернула шторы, закрывая лазейку для света от фонарного столба и шепотом спросила:  
— Сколько уже?  
— Двести шестьдесят одна овца.  
— Двести шестьдесят две овцы, — она тут же подхватила счет.  
— Двести шестьдесят три овцы, — продолжил Пятый.  
— Двести шестьдесят четыре овцы и спокойной ночи.  
— Двести шестьдесят пять овец и тебе тоже, мам.

Грейс закрыла дверь, обернулась на утопающий в темноте коридор. Услышала, как Ваня выключила радиоприемник и улыбнулась сама себе. Она одинаково нежно любила всех семерых детей сэра Харгривза и не могла позволить себе пойти на подзарядку, пока не убедится, что все они в порядке и в своих комнатах.

Она уже почти ушла из крыла с детскими комнатами, как что-то услышала в отдалении.  
Беззвучно ступая она прошла обратно по коридору, и подтвердила свою догадку — неясные шорохи доносились из комнаты Четвертого.

— Клаус, дорогой? Что-то случилось?

Но мальчик не реагировал или делал вид, что не слышал ее, и Грейс зашла в комнату, заглядывая ребенку через плечо.  
Клаус стоял в кровати, коленями на подушке, и что-то писал на стене — поспешно, сбиваясь, неразборчиво. Будто не успевал за надиктовываемым текстом. Глаза бегали по строчкам, а испачканные фломастером мальцы дрожали.

— Клаус? — Робомама осторожно коснулась его плеча и отпрянула, когда тот резко обернулся.  
— М… Мам? Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Я услышала шум и решила проверить все ли в порядке. — Ее мягкая ладонь, теплая совсем как человеческая, легла на щеку мальчика. — Ты в порядке, Клаус?

Четвертый бросил фломастер и колпачок в сторону, так что они ударились о стену и упали за книжный шкаф. Сам он сел в кровати и обхватил колени.  
Грейс опустилась рядом.

— Я не получила ответ на свой вопрос.  
— Все в порядке. Правда.  
— Клаус Харгривз, не смей мне врать. Что ты писал? Я не могу разобрать.  
— Мааааам.  
— Да? Я не уйду, пока ты не скажешь мне правду.

Мальчик вздохнул и закусил верхнюю губу. Несколько минут он просто сидел, уткнувшись носом в колени пока, наконец, не решился.

— Призраки, они очень… Они так громко кричат, требуют чтобы их услышали и я иногда записываю, что они говорят в тетрадь или вот на стену. — Клаус замялся, покачнулся из стороны в сторону и заговорил еще тише. — А еще, иногда мне кажется, что это не я пишу. Будто это они, но через меня? Это так жутко и…

Четвертого поежился. Он сжал кулаки и старался смотреть только перед собой, на клетчатый принт на пододеяльнике.

Сейчас, когда присмотрелась, Грейс заметила, что сегодняшняя надпись далеко не единственная. В разных частях комнаты и на разной высоте были цветные пятна текста. Короткие, длинные, разборчивые и совершенно нечитаемые, а еще, все эти надписи были написаны будто совершенно разными людьми. Склонила голову набок.

— Кажется, у меня есть идея. Сейчас вернусь.

Проводив робомаму непонимающим взглядом, он опять постарался сосредоточиться. В темноте крошечной комнаты и наедине с самим собой ему было сложно отстраниться от голосов вокруг. Они опять начинали подбираться, жаловаться и возмущаться, кричать от боли и несправедливости. Клаус зажмурил глаза и закрыл уши ладонями, пока не почувствовал, что на кровать опять сели. Вернулась Грейс.

Она, как и прежде, села напротив мальчика, а между ними поставила корзину с рукоделием.

— Думаю тебе нужно попробовать вязание, — Грейс ответила на вопрос в глазах мальчика и достала из корзины моток мягкой пряжи, спицы и принудительно вложила предметы в руки мальчика.  
— Зачем?  
— Когда ты будешь сосредоточенно считать петли, то тебе будет уже не до шумящих призраков вокруг, — Грейс продолжала улыбаться едва заметно, но с пониманием и искренним желанием помочь. — Вязание — это хороший отдых от стресса. Оно как медитация или йога. А при повторе определенных движений снимается напряжение мышц и частота сердцебиения. А знаешь что еще?  
— М?  
— Говорят, что проводился эксперимент и людей с вязанием усадили перед экраном, где транслировали фильм ужасов. Так вот — они не воспринимали страшные кадры. Были так вовлечены в процесс, что негативные эмоции просто обошли их.

Клаус все еще с сомнением переводил взгляд с клубка на маму. Бороться с призраками спицами и пряжей? Глупость же.

— Понимаю. И к сожалению, я не знаю поможет ли это тебе, но почему бы не попробовать? — Грейс положила руку мальчику на колено и наклонилась ближе. — А еще, я уверена, что у тебя получится вязать потрясающе красивые вещи.

Он покрутил мягкую нить между большим и указательным пальцами. Клаус также не особенно верил, что вязание поможет, но действительно, почему бы не попробовать? По крайней мере, этот способ совладать с силой был первым самым гуманным и не предусматривающим ночевку в склепе.

— Ты покажешь, как этим… пользоваться?  
— Разумеется! Смотри…

Она подсела ближе, уложила спицы в правую руку мальчика и показала, как расположить нить на пальцах левой, испачканной фломастерами руки. Помогла набрать первый ряд петель, а когда Клаус отработал первое простое движение, Грейс вдруг распустила весь набранный ряд.

— Мам, ты чего?  
— Теперь все сам. Ну же!

Вспышка недоумения прошла, он понимающе кивнул и быстро набрал первый ряд уже без помощи мамы.

— Молодец. Давай покажу, как дальше.

Грейс оказалась права. Процесс вязания настолько сосредотачивал на себе все внимание Клауса, что у призраков вокруг будто приглушили звук. Он считал петли, терял их, распускал ряд и начинал заново. Спицы плавно и ритмично двигались под его пальцами, нить неспешно вплеталась в полотно, и он правда чувствовал себя спокойно.

Робомама молчаливо наблюдала за ним, а потом осторожно, чтобы не помешать, поднялась. Коснулась губами взъерошенной макушки.

— Не сиди слишком долго, дорогой. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. А завтра, если захочешь, я покажу тебе как вязать простые узоры.

Она уже стояла на пороге, когда Клаус отложил вязание. Ступая босыми ногами по тонкому ковру, мальчик догнал Грейс и крепко обхватил маму руками, а она нежно обняла его в ответ.

— Спасибо.  
— Не за что, Клаус. Рада, что смогла хоть немного помочь. Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, мам!

Клаус вернулся в кровать и вновь взялся за спицы. Он спокойно уснул через час с небольшим, с вязанием в руках. Эллисон перестала дуться на отца и спала с улыбкой на лице. Лютеру снилась Луна, Ване — игры с братьями и сестрой, Диего — победа на соревнованиях по меткости. Бен прижимал к груди прочитанную книгу, а Пятый, кажется, перестал считать овец и тоже уснул.

Перед тем как уйти из крыла с детскими комнатами и встать на подзарядку, Грейс еще раз обернулась на утопающий в темноте и тишине коридор. Улыбнулась.

Она очень любила всех детей Харгривза.


End file.
